1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the field of robotic arms. More particularly the invention is concerned with robotic arms with a high strength to weight ratio suitable for explosive ordnance disposal.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Tele-operated platforms, such as robotic arms or units, are being introduced into the field for use to access and neutralize an area containing unexploded ordnance. This is due to the high safety risk of personnel entering such areas and conducting procedures to render safe unexploded ordnance by hand. However, current commercial and developmental robotic arms are often prohibitively expensive or do not have the flexibility and strength to weight ratio necessary for the procedures described above. Typically, such robotic arms or mechanisms include a wheeled or tracked platform which carry the operational components or attachments adapted for dealing with the particular ordnance within an area. Commercially available robots are designed to lift a payload at the end of an elongated arm and due to design considerations, often can only lift payloads of one or two pounds. This is sometimes insufficient to render safe unexploded ordnance. All of the commercially available robots are extremely expensive, and, therefore, impractical to use in situations where they might be destroyed while completing missions. Due to the limitations of currently available robots, there is need for small flexible robotic arm with high strength to weight ratios so that it could be used in tight spaces for rendering safe unexploded ordnance.
The present invention comprises a robotic arm of tubular construction that is designed to maximize the moment of inertia generated through the center of its circular cross section. The invention is also designed to minimize cost so it may be used under hazardous conditions where the invention might be damaged.
In general, the robotic arm of the present invention comprises a plurality of rings having a plurality of apertures. A plurality telescoping tubes coupled rotatably to the plurality of rings through the plurality of apertures. A plurality of tendons pass through the plurality of telescoping tubes. Some means for applying tension to the plurality of tendons is employed. Finally, some means is employed for controlling telescoping of the plurality of telescoping tubes whereby the robotic arm moves from tension applied by the tendons and the tension application means. Because the tension on the robotic arm of this invention is applied to the outside of the arm, this provides the greatest lifting capacity for the invention.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a robotic arm that maximizes lifting capacity.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a low-cost robotic arm.
This invention accomplishes these objectives and other needs related to low-cost, high-capacity robotic arms.